LED street lamp has been used as a replacement of traditional street lamp due to its desirable properties of good color degree, without maintenance, and long service life, and importantly energy saving. Currently, great efforts have been made by many international companies in illumination industry in order to develop a high-power LED street lamp, but with few successes. Most of new developed street lamps use traditional street lamp as the lamp body, and is combined with a fan to radiate heat into the surrounding space. However, the fan results in an unstable radiation effect, and the fan itself usually has a short service life and always needs to be maintained, and is energy consuming.
Moreover, each product (either stamping with hardware or die casting molding) with different size, only can be manufactured by different special moulds, which increases the manufacturing cost, and therefore, the popularization and application of high power LED street lamp is limited.